


Vincent (A.K.A.) Flaming Zamber

by Hphantom6



Series: Children of the Gate Character Backgrounds [1]
Category: Children of the Gate
Genre: Character Background, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hphantom6/pseuds/Hphantom6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Character Background of the Flaming Zamber from the Children of the Gate Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vincent (A.K.A.) Flaming Zamber

**Author's Note:**

> This is not necessary to read to understand the series, yet it will let you understand the events leading up to the start of the series. It will all be covered in the actual series, however it will be helpful for most to have this as a guide. It will also tell you a little about Vincent as a character.

**Vincent (A.K.A) Flaming Zamber**

  
    I am a 15 year old freshman at Central City High.  I just moved here from Westopolis after my dad got a promotion.  However our move was far more exiting than just that.  Central City is the home town to my favorite super hero.  Almost all big cities have a resident super hero, yet Central City had a very special one, Lightning Saver.  

  
    Lightning Saver has been a very active hero for a few years now, yet unlike most, he inspired most of them.  He was among the first wave of heroes, just doing the job for fun, and to bring justice to the streets.  Later heroes would be inspired by the success and fame of Lightning.  He not only was good at bringing simple street criminals to justice, he had to deal with Dr. Bulb.  

  
    Dr. Bulb was a super genius inventor, building an army of robotic Bulb Bots, robotic spider-like creatures with a body of bulletproof glass and extremely conductive metallic under-chassis.  Capable of shooting high power energy beams and resisting military grade weapons, these Bulb Bots brought the world to its knees.  The only one that could have a chance was Lightning, and that’s what he did.  He fought off Dr. Bulb at every turn, culminating in an epic final fight, where no one was spared of loss.  Lightning Saver was thought to be down for the count, declaring he would no longer fight, unless he was truly needed again.  Our loss paled in comparison to Bulb’s loss.  In an explosion that was said to shake the world, Dr. Bulb and his whole army was entirely wiped from the face of the earth, along with his base, and all evidence of his existence.  

  
    That was why it was so crazy when I was walking home on the first day when Bulb Bots came out and started striking the town.  The cops were so terrified that they quickly surrendered, yet I couldn’t let the Bulbs take over.  I jumped into a nearby dumpster and found a loose piece of metal pipe and a bandanna, becoming for the first time, an early Flaming Zamber.  I ran out to confront the Bots, using my power to light the pipe aflame, I took a swing.  I found even with the pipe burning, it wasn’t enough, so I put all I had in a single great toss of fire and metal.  It pierced the glass bulb on top, destroying it.  That push wore me out though, and I was quickly surrounded.  Right before I was blasted to oblivion, Lightning Saver himself came to save me!  I was so excited and shocked that I barely noticed him take down all of the Bots and take this new Dr. to jail.  

  
    The very next day, one of my seniors confronted me about this little act yesterday, as apparently my mask fell off at some point, revealing my face to the world.  However instead of being offensive to me like most people were when one discovered a Child of the Gate, a person with these amazing powers, he congratulated me for destroying one of them.  He then told me to follow him, which I did with no resistance, still fearing he would reveal my secret to the world.  However where he led me to was quite the shock, Lightning Saver’s very own Lightning Layer.  He explained he was the legend himself, the great Lightning Saver.  He told me he would train me to replace him as Central City’s  new hero. 

    Thus the Flaming Zamber was born. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I have some written on the actual series. It will be coming out soon. Thanks for your support. The series order is not the release order. So when reading, be aware that you may be reading a different part of the saga. 
> 
> This was inspired by the talking games I would have with my older brother. 
> 
> Thanks Again!


End file.
